trouvaillefandomcom-20200214-history
Forsythe Family
Who are they? :The Forsythe family is a family with members all around the world; from England, to the USA, to Argentina, all the way to places like Germany and Dubai. They're known for their bright minds and futuristic intentions. These people are the brightest of the brightest. It's their common trait: they are all very intelligent. They take to technology like dogs take to bones. :They have a multibillionaire company named ForTech Inc. wherein they work on technological advancements. They're known for their phones, their software, their computers, their watches. All of it. Though they aren't yet as big as Apple, their fame and power is growing, and it deserves to be acknowledged. Why are they important? :The Forsythe family's power and influence has grown exponentially these past couple of years. Helmed by Bentley and Maryam Forsythe, the Forsythe family is known to be viewed as some of the top dogs in the technological industries. They've developed some of the best devices to thrust both the muggle and wizarding worlds into an age of progress. The family has spread all around the world, as have their systems and items like their phones, computers, watches, and all other kinds of devices. :Some of their software has inclusively been sold and used for military purposes at an American and British level. They've got buildings all around the world, with different members of the Forsythe family leading the different institutions. And this - this is just in the muggle side of the world, where they're working on establishing a road to a modernized future, where AI can do everything for us, where cars can fly, where the future is just around the corner. :On the magical side of things, ForTech Inc. works on integrating muggle ways of living into the daily lives of wizards. They're working on normalizing muggle technology in wizarding eyes and implementing them in the wizarding community. They work on things such as charming multiple muggle objects, testing what use they may have to the wizards. They're also busy with finding use to muggle transportation in wizarding lives, like getting cars to fly, finding ways to make muggle artifacts not malfunction when magic is involved, like with planes and televisions. :The Forsythe family also has a branch where they experiment with human lives, but that's a branch that's closed off from the public. These studies are sealed away from even most members of the family, and only those closely involved with the project understand what it does and what its purpose is. They involve experimenting different kinds of magic on the average wizard (and muggle alike), seeing what effects it has on their body and finding ways to enhance human life. :These studies are completely voluntary - nothing is exercised without explicit permission from those tested. However, shelter, food and safety is guaranteed. You'd get a home, despite the circumstances. It's for this reason that only the lowest of lowly people are involved. The people without a hope for a brighter future. Even then, to preserve their reputation among the people, these files and projects are strictly confidential, of the highest level. :Despite these experimentations, the Forsythe family and their company (ForTech Inc.) are regarded highly. The latest of the latest, the best of the best, has been coming from them. Their empire is growing more and more with every passing minute, nobody can deny it anymore. With their magical incorporation based in England and their muggle incorporation based in the United States, it seems like there's only one place they're headed: up, towards legendary success. The Family Grandparents :Bentley Forsythe is the man that started it all. Though he started to develop his company years before Apple did, or its rivaling companies, he wasn't able to get very far. A lack of funding discouraged him, as did his own parents' negative views on his chosen career. He's a wise man that tries to do far more than his age and physical status allows him. He clings onto his company, is always running around doing this, doing that, and tends to come across as bossy and rude. But he doesn't mean to be like that - ForTech Inc. is just his baby. (He's 76 and his faceclaim is WIP.) :Maryam Forsythe is just as smart as her husband, which is to be expected for someone who was part of the board for so long. However, she's stepped aside now, instead dedicating her time to the designing of the company's products and stepping in where she has to. She isn't at the helm of ForTech anymore, having slowly let it go. Thus, she isn't as abrasive as Bentley can be, but she's still a bit uptight about the company as a whole, and it tends to translate onto her interactions with her family, who she knows will eventually take over. (She's 74 and her faceclaim is WIP.) Parents :Anthony "Tony" Forsythe is the firstborn of the second generation. He's a strong contender for taking over, known for his out-of-the-box ways of thinking and outspoken personality. He's a very bright guy who has inherited his mother's personality above all else, but he really would rather spend his days in the company's nonmagical HQ working on the latest projects. He's been pitted against Howard by the media. (He's 49 and his faceclaim is WIP.) ::Lucille (nee Matthews) is his wife, and Nicolas' twin sister. She's got the same baggage as he does, and it has also contributed to the rivalry between both brothers, but there's no denying this marriage happened because of mutual love and affection, not out of jealousy or anything of the like. She's far more involved than Nicolas is in family affairs, and his just as ambitious and driven as her husband. She originally began to date him as a gold digger, but eventually she fell for him and now she's making the most of it. She can be a bit of a bitch at times. (She's 39 and her faceclaim is WIP.) :Jonathan is Bentley and Maryam's second kid, and the one in charge of the secret projects led by ForTech Inc. He is, as a matter of fact, the one that originally came up with the concept. He's withdrawn and doesn't really interact with his family much, taking after his father. He's a carbon copy personality-wise; he's a hard ass, a total pushover and strives to have the most power in the company, the most shares, though that thirst is a secret thing - he wants to take over unexpectedly, when the time comes. He's very abrasive. He's easily the least likeable Forsythe, though he does have his moments, except that's more so reserved for his spouse and children, who take after him strongly. (He's 42 and his faceclaim is WIP.) :Howard Forsythe is one of Bentley & Maryam's five children - the middle one, to be exact. He's the best known Forsythe, as he dabbles in both the muggle and magical world, working in the best of both worlds. He's a kind man with a gold heart, headstrong and hellbent on making the company progress. He's a strong contender for taking over the company when the time comes. (He's 39 and his faceclaim is WIP.) ::Nicolas (nee Matthews) is his husband. He's got American & British heritage, a dark past, he's a squib, but has a bright, bright future. He's not as into technological advancement like the Forsythe family, but he understands and respects the fact that it's their legacy. He does what he can to contribute, but he tends to work more on designs, with Maryam. He's polite, but reserved. He's conscientious and always tries to help the community in every way he can. He's the kind of man that gets the family to donate money, and has pro-squib institutions and organizations working to help them settle into one life or the other. (He's 40 and his faceclaim is WIP.) :Harold Forsythe is the fourth child. He's the kind of guy that works everything involving theory, logistics, things like that. He works for both sides of ForTech. He's a laidback kind of guy. He's kind of just... there, in the background. He isn't the kind of guy to worry about keeping a nice image or reputation, since he knows he can fall back onto his family name and trust his family to get him out of everything. He works during the day, but wastes his nights drinking and partying. He's reckless and hasn't got much of a care for anything. (He's 35 and his faceclaim is WIP.) :Petra Forsythe is the fifth and final child of Bentley and Maryam, and takes after her father in the rude and bossy demeanor, and is a natural born leader. She isn't aiming to own the company and would prefer just a spot on the board, having a say while still having time to work on her projects. She focuses primarily on magical technology, and how she can intertwine the two, thus giving her a better name in the magical world than in the nonmagical world. (She's 26 and her faceclaim is Yael Grobglas.) Harold Cristina Eric "Rocket" Category:Forsythe Family